Financial advisors serve their clients by providing a wide array of counsel related to investment planning, money management, and other financial advice. Advisors typically use a variety of systems and manual processes to track and manage their clients, accounts, schedules, transactions, portfolios, holdings, and other key aspects of their work. These tools can generally provide the advisor with the detailed client information and history through desktop computing resources. Some of these systems have been made available on wireless devices. But these offerings do not appear to have been adopted on a widespread basis.